1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service processing system, a processing result checking method of the service processing system, and more particularly to a service processing system that generates a work flow for paper documents converted into electronic documents, a processing result checking method of the service processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a proposed work flow system in which a scanner, facsimile, copying device, or multi-function device combining them, personal computer, mail server, and the like are connected with each other over a network to share paper documents and electronic information among them.
With the advance of Internet technologies, Web services are proposed which easily perform more advanced task processing by linking applications developed independently of each other. The Web services make it possible to easily create more advanced task systems by use of applications on a network as service components. By linking and combining these services, new services are created.
For example, according to technology described in JP-A-2001-282970, a work flow management system is proposed which defines a work flow representative of a task processing configuration in which information processors such as workstations (WS) and. personal computers (PC) connected to networks such as LAN and WAN are used to execute tasks having a continuous flow with involvement of plural operators through mutual exchange of electronic mail, electronic documents, and task related data among the information processors. The work flow management system also includes a work flow server device that issues individual task commands on the basis of the definition, and keeps track of and monitors the progress of the individual tasks, and a work flow client device that receives task commands issued from the work flow server device and executes the tasks, wherein the client device includes a batch processing type task execution part that automatically invokes task application programs, The work flow management system further includes a part that reports the execution results to the work flow server device, and wherein the work flow server device includes a work flow execution control part that evaluates the execution results of the batch processing type tasks, reported from the client device, on the basis of predefined evaluation conditions, and controls the work flow according to the evaluation result. By the work flow management system thus configured, a batch processing type work flow activity to let the information processors, automatically execute the task application programs can be efficiently included in the work flow tasks.
However, when a system such as a paperless facsimile using a device is included in processing included in a work flow, in cases where a facsimile document received in the device is to be processed by service on a computer and distributed (print, mail, folder storage, etc.), sometimes, due to a communication fault or the like, only communication history exists on the device and the received document does not exist. In such cases, there is a problem in that job is not invoked by the service on the computer and the user cannot immediately recognize the occurrence of the fault.
Also, if a data input error occurs during image reading or mail receiving, job is not invoked.
To avoid such a situation, an arrangement and settings are required to report faults in input sources.
However, this would require fault monitoring and notification by service on individual computers for faults after job invocation, making setting operations complicated. Since various input errors are reported, it is difficult to selectively report only specific input errors.